Down in Mexico
by boneyking-ofnowhere
Summary: And then she did a dance I never saw before. (Para Naomi Sakura.)


Não gostava daquele cara, não gostava daquele carro. Não podia ser simplesmente _acaso_ que ele estivesse ali.

Deu um longo trago em seu cigarro e observou aquela lata velha preta. Soltou a fumaça deduzindo internamente que estivera sendo seguida por ele. Ino e o resto das garotas conversavam despreocupadas, sobre o que fariam naquele fim de semana _sem os garotos_, mas Sakura estava _ali_, um tanto quanto medrosa a respeito do cara de cabelo branco e de cicatriz estranha que lhe abordara dentro do bar. Ele era estranho.

_Definitivamente não gostava dele._

Pôs preguiçosamente as pernas para cima, e deu um longo gole em sua cerveja. Resolveu não pensar mais sobre aquilo. Aproveitou para dar mais um_ traguinho_ no seu cigarro, mas sua paz morrera novamente. O cara estava ali de novo, para lhe importunar.

- Um brinde a você, Sakura – Disse, elevando sua própria garrafa de cerveja - "Os troncos são de um escuro profundo, mas eu tenho promessas a cumprir e milhas a percorrer antes d'eu dormir." Ouviu, Sakura? "milhas a percorrer antes d'eu dormir."

Sakura não conseguia dizer uma só palavra. Ficou ali, imóvel, olhando pra cicatriz bizarra no olho esquerdo do homem.

- Olha, Kakatse... – Ino interveio, mas logo o homem corrigiu-a.

- Kakashi.

- Kakashi, que seja. A Sakura não vai dançar. Ela já dançou no outro bar que fomos mais cedo. Desculpe.

- Tem certeza? Então... Eu perdi minha chance? - Ela ainda não conseguia rebater nada do que o homem dizia. Travou. Apenas o encarava com profundo horror. - ... Eu estou te assustando? - Sakura acenou com a cabeça, afirmando. – É por causa da minha cicatriz?

- Na verdade, é por causa do seu carro.

- Me desculpe. É o carro da minha mãe. – Tal afirmativa irônica fez Sakura esboçar um sorriso.

- Você está nos seguindo?

- Ah, é por isso que eu amo esse lugar, essa cidade, sabe? É tão pequena...

- Eu te vi no bar em que estive anteriormente.

- Eu te vi lá também! Você viu meu _carro_, e eu vi suas _pernas_...

- Então você realmente estava nos seguindo?

- Não, Sakura. Eu apenas tive sorte. - A garota parecia mais aliviada. Permaneceu encarando-o - E então? E sobre o _lap dance¹_...

- Cara, você não ouviu? – Ino alterou-se – Eu já falei, ela o fez no outro bar em que estivemos! Não insiste!

- Não, ela não fez.

- E como você sabe, então? – Sakura interveio também, exaltada.

- Eu apenas dou bons palpites. E você me parece abalada.

- Por que eu estaria?

- Porque você pensou que haveria milhões de caras te importunando a noite inteira por um_ lap dance_, o que não aconteceu e lhe deixou um tanto quanto sentimental. Sakura, entenda que não há algo mais bonito do que o ego de um anjo ferido. E então... que tal o _lap dance_?

- E se eu negar?

- Olha, Sakura – Kakashi tirara de um dos bolsos do casaco um livro laranja – Sabe quando as pessoas falam coisas como "Você está OK no meu livro", ou "Você está queimado no meu livro"? Pois bem, eu tenho um livro, e nesse livro constam todas as pessoas que conheci. E agora que eu te conheci, você vai para o meu livro! Mas, suponho que tenha de colocar você na parte dos _covardes_...

- E SE EU RESOLVESSE FAZER AGORA? – Sakura exaltou-se totalmente, arrancando-lhe o maldito livro de sua mão.

- Então suponho que terei de te colocar na parte dos _corajosos_.

- Me diz seu nome de novo.

- Kakashi.

- Escute, Kakashi. Meu nome é Sakura. Minha amiga aqui me disse que a _jukebox²_ que eles tem aí dentro é impressionante. Por que você não vai lá pra dentro e se prepara para o seu lap dance? – Sakura entregou-lhe o livro laranja, e Kakashi, encarou-a, encarou todas as outras garotas que estavam ali, e saiu logo após.

Sakura deu um grande gole em sua cerveja e uma grande tragada em seu cigarro, pensando bem na decisão que acabara de fazer.

- Qual a parte daquela história de "_Um pouco fofo, um pouco bonitinho, um pouco sexy, histericamente engraçado, mas não engraçado ao ponto de você querer trepar_" que você não entendeu? – Ino disse, ríspida.

- Foda-se – Sakura levantou-se, entrando no bar decidida, e encaminhando-se até o _jukebox_.

Escolheu a música a dedo_. The Coaster, Down In Mexico_. "Perfeito", pensou. Se fosse para fazer, que fizesse bem feito. Aquele cara ferira seu orgulho, afinal.

A música começou. Fechou os olhos e deixou seu quadris mostrarem-lhe o caminho.

_Down in Mexicali_  
_There's a crazy little place that I know_  
_Where the drinks are hotter than the chili sauce_  
_And the boss is a cat named Joe [...]_

Andou devagar até o centro do bar, onde Kakashi já estava sentado. Passou bagunçando-lhe os cabelos e postou-se em sua frente. Rebolou conforme o ritmo da música e desceu até o chão, ficando de quatro, e engatinhando vagarosamente até onde o homem encontrava-se sentado.

_He wears a red bandana, plays a blues pianna  
In a honky-tonk, down in Mexico  
He wears a purple sash, and a black moustache  
In a honky-tonk, down in Mexico [...]_

Levantou-se, colocando um dos pés no meio das pernas do homem e movimentou o quadril de forma que o deixasse louco. Aproximou-se de seu pescoço e subiu, até o rosto, ameaçando beijar-lhe, mas era apenas_ provocação_. _Provocação atrás de provocação_. Aquele cara... ele merecia. Por fim, sentara em seu colo, pegara as duas mãos do homem e o fez percorrer todo seu corpo com elas, terminando no quadril, no qual ela fizera questão de rebolar ali, para que ele sentisse e ficasse mais atiçado do que nunca.

Kakashi parecia impassível, mas guardava para si o turbilhão de excitação que sentia.

_All of a sudden in walks this chick_  
_Joe starts playing on a Latin kick_  
_Around her waist she wore three fishnets_  
_She started dancin' with the castanets_  
_I didn't know just what to expect_  
_She threw her arms around my neck_  
_We started dancin' all around the floor_  
_And then she did a dance I never saw before. [...]_

Ela não falou nada quando acabou. Simplesmente saiu, bem como uma _puta_. Mal sabia Sakura que sua vida não ia além daquela noite. Pelo menos, a vingança pelo homem ter ferido seu orgulho fora doce, _sabia disso_.

* * *

¹_ Lap dance:_ Espécie de dança sensual feita normalmente em clubes de strip.

² _Jukebox:_ É um aparelho eletrônico utilizado geralmente em bares e lanchonetes. Sua função é tocar músicas escolhidas pelo cliente, desde que estejam em seu sistema.

**N/A**: Praticamente transcrevi minha cena preferida de Death Proof (Filme do Quentin Tarantino), descaradamente. Mas acho que encaixou legal, só pelo fato do cara (No filme, no caso, o Stuntman Mike) ter uma cicatriz no rosto, um livro laranja e ser impassível. Me desculpem qualquer coisa. E eu queria dedicar isso aqui para a Naomi Sakura, fã assídua de KakaSaku. Espero que você goste, mesmo sendo um UA.

Ah e por que a vida dela não iria além daquela noite? Assistam o filme (Insira risos maléficos aqui).


End file.
